Déjà Vu All Over Again
Déjà Vu All Over Again is the Season 1 finale and the 22nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Fighting for their lives, the Charmed Ones combat time sorcerer Tempus who has created a terrifying time loop. It is a race against the clock as the sisters try to find a way out of their terrifying recurring deaths. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Carlos Gómez as Inspector Rodriguez *Wendy Benson as Joanne Hertz *David Carradine as Tempus Co-Stars *Nancy O'Dell as Weatherperson Magical Notes Book of Shadows Tempus The Devil's Sorcerer :Manipulator of time :Serving only his will always, :always for evil's gain. :Remove him, remove him, :from the time he's in. Spells To Accelerate Time :Winds of time, gather round, :Give me wings to speed my way. :Rush me on my journey forward, :Let tomorrow be today. Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to deflect Rodriguez's energy balls and to untie him. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Inspector Rodriguez. *Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition of Andy's death. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by Tempus to reverse time. *'Flaming: Type of Teleportation used by Tempus. *Energy balls:' Used by Inspector Rodriguez to kill Piper, Phoebe, and Andy and in an attempt to kill Prue. Notes and Trivia * During season 1, the Charmed Ones and their associates vanquish eight warlocks, fourteen demons, one ghost, one darklighter, one wendigo, one lord of war and two mortals - a total of 28 evil beings. * Both Prue and Phoebe were sensitive to the time loop thanks to their psychic-related powers, especially the latter. Phoebe was ultimately able to figure it out completely thanks to her enhanced intuition, which is a result of her precognitive powers. Her sense of intuition would eventually become highly known in the underworld. * When looking in the book for time loops, Phoebe said all she could find was a spell to accelerate time, but in the episode The Good, the Bad and the Cursed Piper finds the time loop page in the book. * The last known thing Prue said to Andy while he was alive is "You know how much I still love you". This again proves she has moved on from her issues with saying "I love you" after From Fear to Eternity. * In the WB trailer, you can see Shannen Doherty closing the front door of the manor, which is repeated twice. Dressed like at the end of the episode, this is one shot that wasn't broadcasted. * Andy dies in this episode, making him the first main character to die. He only makes two appearances after his death in one of Phoebe's premonitions and once during the Charmed ones' trial in Crimes and Witch-Demeanors, both of which were archived material. * In her book, ''"Badass", Shannen Doherty writes that the day she was shooting the scene where Andy dies, her dad was very ill and her best friend, who was on the show (presumably Holly Marie Combs), wasn't speaking to her over a misunderstanding. She was very hurt and scared and she tapped into those emotions for that scene. After that, she felt relaxed. * Coincidentally, the Xena Season 4 Finale aired 4 days before this episode had the same name—although, it dealt with reincarnations of the lead characters, not repeating days. * Nancy O'Dell appears as a weatherwoman in this episode, she would later reappear in the Season 5 premier, A Witch's Tail, Part 2, to interview Phoebe for her Ask Phoebe column. * Phoebe dies for the first and second time. ** This is the only episode where a main character dies more than once in one episode. * Piper dies for the first time. *Prue and Andy are seen in the Ghostly Plane. This will later be explored in The Courtship of Wyatt's Father. * Prue magically closes the door with her powers, just like in the series premiere. This later becomes a tradition in the show. * Rodriguez is the first demon on Charmed to display the power to throw energy balls. This power is not used again until "Power Outage" by Belthazor and from then on, by many demons. * It's later revealed that before he died, Andy asked Darryl to take over covering for the sisters if something happened to him. Darryl honors that request and covers for them when Andy dies, which is why they didn't have any problems after his death with the police. Later, honoring Andy's request, Darryl takes on that role full-time and proves to be a valuable ally. * This is the only season finale in which Leo doesn't appear. * Prue deviates a magical attack for the first time in this episode. * Its later revealed that Tempus was not vanquished, just defeated and seriously weakened. In "All Hell Breaks Loose," Phoebe and Cole make a deal with the Source to have Tempus once more reset the day. According to the Source, doing so will vanquish him as he is so weak still from this time but he does it. Its confirmed in "Desperate Housewitches" that Tempus was vanquished there. * Some part of scenes were used as Season 2-3 Opening Credits: * This is the first of the few episodes where the Charmed Ones defeat a demon without ever meeting him in person. * In the season two premiere episode "Witch Trial," the sisters mention that it has been one month since Andy died, which occurs in this episode. Since "Witch Trial" takes place on September 23, 1999 (the day of the autumnal equinox), then this episode is set sometime in August 1999. (which are the first 4 screencaps before Phoebe's clip) Déjà Vu All Over Again (01).jpg Déjà Vu All Over Again (02).jpg Déjà Vu All Over Again (03).jpg Déjà Vu All Over Again (04).jpg Déjà Vu All Over Again (05).jpg Déjà Vu All Over Again (06).jpg Cultural References *'Andy:' Really? Well, I'll just get the commissioner to signal Batman and then I'll get right on it. Batman is a famous fictional comic-book superhero who fights evil. Whenever the Batman was needed, a bat-signal would be lit into the sky, alarming Batman to come and rescue whoever was in trouble. *'Piper:' I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards. In the 71st Annual Academy Awards, Celine Dion wore a white coat, which caused sensation because it seemed that it was on backwards. *'Andy:' I'll go warn The Wizard of Oz. The Wizard of Oz is a 1939 American musical fantasy film, written by Noel Langley and directed by Victor Fleming, among several other uncredited directors, based on the 1900 children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. *The Title, Déjà Vu All Over Again is a reference to a quote attributed to Yogi Berra: "It's like déjà vu all over again". Glitches * On the third reset day, in broad daylight with street vendors and other people all over the place, Rodriguez shoots the window out at the clock store then stays there and talks with Tempus. No one came out of the shop to react to the shooting. * When Andy is hit by the energy ball and he yells, it is in slow-motion and you can clearly see that a stunt double was used. * After the third attack from Rodriguez, when Prue gets knocked out, Phoebe asks Piper "Is Prue okay?" to which Piper replied "she's out cold"; however, her lips don't match up with the audio. If you look closely, Piper's lips read, "she's okay". * At the very end of the episode, Phoebe is talking to Piper in the kitchen and her hair is up in a bun. Then they walk out to see Prue on the front porch and Phoebe's hair is suddenly down with two clips (similar to the style she wore in the rest of the episode). Also, toward the end of this episode, Piper is seen wearing a cross while talking to Phoebe, but when they go out to talk to Prue, her necklace is now a butterfly. It is not clear how much time has passed between the kitchen scene and the scene at the front of the house, but it is assumed to be only a few minutes. Music *''Animal Instinct'' by The Cranberries (Opening sequence) *''Calling All Angels'' by Jane Siberry '' (Andy's Funeral) Gallery Behind The Scenes 1343872530_1-supernaturalstars-560.jpg unseen-daoa-05.jpg unseen-daoa-07.jpg unseen-daoa-04.jpg unseen-daoa-03.jpg unseen-daoa-02.jpg 4x09-04x.jpg unseen-daoa-09.jpg unseen-daoa-10.jpg 1x22-bts-01.jpg 1x22-bts-02.jpg 1x22-bts-03.jpg 1x22-bts-04.jpg 1x22-bts-05.jpg 1x22-bts-06.jpg 1x22-bts-07.jpg 1x22-bts-08.jpg s2behind04.jpg Quotes :'Prue:' You'll be where in an hour? :'Phoebe:' Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the food network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing. :'Prue:' Just stay out of my closet. :'Phoebe:' Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours. :'Prue:' ''(Reading the paper) I don't believe this. :Phoebe: I'm kidding. Don't have an aneurysm. :Prue: No, I'm talking about the paper. :(Andy and Prue are at the park) :Andy: Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before? :Prue: No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before... :Andy: Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing? :Prue: All right, let's go over the plan again. :Phoebe: Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door. :Prue: 'Cause you're the one who knows martial arts, all right, that way if Rodriguez shows up and tries something right off the bat, you can knock him down. :Piper: And then I can come in from the living room and freeze him. :Prue: And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying. :Phoebe: I still feel like cannon fodder. (The doorbell rings.) :Prue: What time is it? :Piper: Just before six. (He rings the doorbell a couple more times.) That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign. :Phoebe: Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her. :(Rodriguez shoots the coo-coo clock out of frustration of failing to kill all three Charmed Ones for a second time) :Tempus: You really shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't do anything differently if you expect to succeed tonight. International Titles *'French:' Une journée sans fin (A Day Without End) *'Czech:' Neúprosná smyčka (Unmerciful Loop) *'Slovak:' Časová slučka (Time Loop) *'Italian:' Déjà vu *'Polish: '''Déjà Vu wciąż od nowa ''(Déjà Vu All Over Again) *'Spanish (Spain):' Continuous deja vu (Continuous Déjà Vu) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Revivir lo vivido ''(Reliving the Lived) *'Hungarian: '''Déjà vu *'Portuguese (Portugal): Sensação de Déjà Vu (Feeling of Déjà Vu) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Reviver Tudo de Novo (''Reliving Everything Again) *'Russian: 'Дежа вю и снова и снова vju i snova i snova'' (Déjà Vu and Again and Again)'' *'Finnish: '''Deja vu *'German: Immer wieder Mittwoch (Wednesday Again and Again) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales